By means of X-ray analysis a new structure (I) has been deduced for the antibiotic thermorubin. We now intend: (a) to attempt total synthesis of this antibiotic and (b) to derivatize it in a logical way with a view to finding more soluble derivatives that will be systemically useful as antibiotics. The synthetic work that we envisage will make use of recently published method which should allow the elaboration of the precise ring system of thermorubin. The key element is a ring annelation which when repeated allows the buildup of a set of linear aromatic rings.